


The Shimada Household

by BecMcc



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anachronic Order, Cheating, Dysfunctional Family, Flashbacks, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, foregone conclusions everywhere, parental neglect, shimada family dynamic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecMcc/pseuds/BecMcc
Summary: The plot of a certain musical with a upcoming revival sounded all too familiar to Hanzo as he looks back on his childhood, his family and the relationship with his parents, primarily his father.





	1. Prologue

After a mission in Deadlock Gorge that involved stopping Talon with stealing an item that the Deadlock gang previously had and then promptly securing said Macguffin, Hanzo drove his teammates, Tracer, Reinhart, and McCree up to the abandoned watch point in Grand Mesa, Colorado. He permitted the others to turn on the radio to listen to some music as long as they ignored McCree’s request of turning to a country station, mostly because Tracer and Reinhart hate it. And while Hanzo hates most country he would never want to admit to liking some of the stuff from over eighty years ago so the decision to not go to a country station was a relief for him. They just went for a radio station that played top one hundred hits like songs from Lucio’s latest album or from some very popular rock band and the off indie band. He wasn’t really listening to them as he was paying attention to nothing but the long empty road ahead of them.

“Oh my god! They’re reviving that?” He heard Tracer gasp which partially broke him out of his concentration.

“What are they reviving?” He asked.

“Oh this very old musical that Emily loves but they stopped performing it like during the Crisis.” She said. “It’s based on an auto-biographical graphic novel made by um ... hm ... a ... Oh! Alison Bechdel-”

“Well that’s a weird thing to base a musical off of.” McCree commented.

“Not really.” Said Hanzo remembering musicals on various sports manga and Death Note, or at least the clips of them he saw on the internet that tended to be used for some sort of meme.

“Wait, Bechdel as in the Bechdel test?” Reinhart asked.

“Um … I guess?” Tracer shrugged. “Anyway the musical primarily deals with her trying to figure out how to write her graphic novel as she recalls things like coming out to a dysfunctional family with her father being very closeted which ended up leading to his death and how to come to terms with her father’s behavior while growing up.” That was a tale Hanzo felt was all too familiar to him. His household appeared like the perfect Japanese household, aside from the crime, however they were a mess derived from his father, Soujiro, having several affairs. Which lead to a lot of fighting between his parents and eventually a rather nasty divorce when Genji went to college. As for his own sexuality well he figured out he was gay sometime as a teenager and was more open about it, all right only Genji, Tracer, Dr. Zeigler, the cousin that’s a manga artist (though with their perpetual severely sleep deprived state he’s pretty sure that his cousin hallucinated him as a sentient bottle of hand sanitizer when he told them but he considered that good enough), Emily, well what they have of the newly formed Overwatch, and the people they’ve been getting financial aid from knows he’s gay but that’s far more than what he could say about his father.

“Hanzo … you all right there luv?” He heard Tracer ask.

“Fine.” He replied just as the sun was setting.

“You wanna switch?”

“No. I’m good.” And he continued driving until he switched with Tracer when it was pushing towards midnight so he can rest.


	2. Chapter 2

He doesn’t have any photos to go off of as he’s pretty sure that after his murder attempt on Genji and him leaving the clan deleted some of the photos, his mother took a good chunk of them so they were presumably destroyed, and the phone that his little brother absolutely loved taking photos with broke a long time ago. So some details on his parents became fuzzy over the last ten years. However there were some points where memory didn’t fail him. For instance he remembers his father’s “precious” ceramic dragon collection, he was very particular about it that when he was a kid, and even now, he felt that Soujiro loved that horde of ceramic dragons more than he loved his wife and children. He especially felt that was the case when the threatened a body guard to kill him if any of those figures had so much as a scratch on them, like it was fine if either of his sons just went up and died but god forbid those dragons got so much as a scratch on them. Which ultimately made it satisfying when he and Genji sold the collection after his father died. As stupid and petty as it was in the moment when they shipped the last of those dragons he felt like he got his sweet revenge on a bunch of inanimate objects, like it was a symbol of him legitimately owning the Shimada compound. Though despite all that there were moments when Soujiro seemed to legitimately care for him and his brother. An instance when he was around five … maybe six. He forgets where they were but he knows that he and Genji were with both of their parents, he also remembers holding Genji’s hand at the time then he ended up spacing out and likely ended up letting go of Genji’s hand at some point causing him to wander off as when he next looked towards Genji he was gone. He tried to sneak off to look for his brother but his father caught him.

“Hanzo.” He remember stiffening when his father called for him. “Where is your brother?” Hanzo was stuck unsure about what to say he just kind of froze and his father knelt down to him. “You were supposed to be keeping an eye on him. Where did he go?” he fumbled on his words trying to explain he wasn’t sure what happened. “Wait here with your mother.” He told him then walked off. He came about an hour later or what felt like an hour. But his father did return with a really crabby and tired Genji.

Another instance happened when they were a bit older where their father was teaching him the tools of the trade, though at the end of it all it he went back to those goddamn dragons. So when he found one of the broken figures in Watchpoint Grand Mesa he scowled at it, it honestly was a gaudy piece of crap and never understood why his father loved them and it became more confusing now that in all honesty they weren’t all that well made as the one he held in his hands looked like it was sculpted by a pigeon that unfortunately got cocaine in its system via idiot wasting it in a windstorm. All though he thought there were some truly beautiful ones in his father’s collection they were overshadowed by the crap.

“What are you doing?” He heard McCree ask.

“Thinking about the history of this item.” Said Hanzo.

“Well I figured that one of the operatives stationed here brought it from home or bought it from a nearby store.” Said McCree with a shrug. “And sometime between there and now it may have been dropped or something.”

“I’m more interested in who bought it.” Said Hanzo.

“Got some sort of score to settle?” McCree asked in a joking tone.

“I just want to know if they had an unhealthy obsession with ceramic dragons.” Said Hanzo.

“That’s … that’s a particular thing to wonder about.” Said McCree.

“Yes. Yes it is.” Said Hanzo.

“Makes me think it has something to do with your and Genji’s upbringing.” Said McCree. Hanzo forced himself to not react, even if it was true. “You’re not gonna talk are ya?”

“If you’re curious ask Genji about it.” Said Hanzo.

“Maybe I will, when we get back to Gibraltar.” Said McCree tipping his hat then leaving him be.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months after joining Overwatch Hanzo managed to find himself attracted to Jesse McCree. He wasn’t quite sure why McCree appealed to him but he was certain that his tastes in men shifting from pretty boys to more rugged, rough and tumble men has something to do with it. As for anything else it maybe the fact that in hindsight they have similar backgrounds, or the banter, or he’s a damn good shot not needing a scope, or the banter … definitely the banter. His high school self and himself from around ten years ago would be very confused if they knew that he wanted to fuck a cow boy with a ‘BAMF’ belt buckle as honestly they preferred naïve pretty boys that look like they could be in a boy band. Genji, however, caught onto this and tried to be his wingman to help the two hook up but it usually ended up failing. In fact Hanzo felt his chances with hooking up with McCree were exponentially better without him. Not that he ever went through with it and preferred slipping a flirty tone into their usual banter which eventually lead to contests to see who could put in the most and craziest innuendos which, to him, while amusing were horribly embarrassing not believing that he said half of that stuff. Though going back to Genji he honestly felt he was a better match maker when he was in college.

Hanzo himself never went to college as he started working for the clan when he got out of high school while Genji went to a university in Kyoto and judging from the emails and drunken texts he’s get at ungodly hours in the morning he wasn’t focused on studies at all. That and he went to a school that wasn’t exactly known for its academics. Though he figured that it was for the best since Genji missed out on the fallout that lead to the divorce and the divorce itself due to him living at the university’s dorms as he was unsure how he would take it as he was barely able to stay sane throughout it himself. In fact it was so bad that Hanzo tried to leave the compound for several hours usually for “family favors” or locked himself in his room, put on some headphones and turn up his music or the audio of whatever videogame he played. So he jumped at the chance to visit his brother when he invited him over to the university. When he got out of the car after hours of driving he got lost looking for his brother’s dorm but that aside when he met up with his brother the two hugged.

“So how’s home?” Genji asked.

“Just how you left it.” Said Hanzo. Genji cringed when he said that.

“Yikes!” He said. “How are you dealing with that?”

“By staying away and hope that they don’t start a fight over us.” Said Hanzo. “You know, the usual.”

“Oh. Jeez …” Genji said then inhaling sharply. “C’mon let me show you around.” The two took a walk around the university with Genji pointing out specific buildings where he takes some of his classes and hiding places some students use to get high, or just smoke a cigarette which faculty surprisingly haven’t cracked down on for some reason even though said hiding spots blatantly smelled like weed. Even Genji found it absurd considering the school has a strict drug policy yet no one has been expelled.

“Hey Genji!” They heard someone call, they looked over to see another young man around their age waving at them. “You coming tonight?”

“Yeah!” Genji replied. “See ya tonight!”

“Yeah see ya man!” He then walked away.

“Was that a friend or a reason you haven’t been kicked out yet?” Hanzo asked.

“Can’t he be both?” Genji teasingly asked with a shrug and a grin. Hanzo glared at him. “Seriously! He’s a friend that just so happens to own his own place away from the dorms.”

“So you can get completely wasted without getting caught.” Said Hanzo crossing his arms and giving a smirk.

“Guilty as charged!” Genji laughed. “Anyway mind staying the night here or are you gonna head back soon?” Hanzo took a moment to consider heading back to Hanamura but he’d know if he did that his father would ask what he was doing and from there, Hanzo pictured it would be something like him telling his father that he was seeing Genji, in which his father would scold him while his mother would tell Soujirou to loosen a bit, and from that point on Hanzo wouldn’t be able to say anything as it transitioned from him, to Soujirou, to them just yelling and screaming at each other with his mother threatening to throw him outside with Hanzo ultimately sneaking out of the argument and to his room while something broke.

“Actually I’ll stay for the night.” Said Hanzo. “It’ll at least give me enough time to come up with some bullshit excuse to give to father.” So that night he went with his brother to that party over at a friend’s place. It was loud and energetic however he felt a lot more positive vibes, or at least neutral. By the time they arrived the place was already starting to smell like alcohol and cigarettes and for some reason scents that he would wrinkle his nose at didn’t seem so bad. He found himself enjoying the party even if he acted more like an observer standing in a corner. Sometime later Genji came up to him with a drink, probably that overly sweet drink that involved pineapple vodka but he took it anyway.

“Hey.” Said Genji, he nodded in return. “See anyone that catches your eye?” Hanzo gave him a smirk.

“Pretty, quiet, dyed hair, and sitting on the couch over there.” He replied.

“Oh him?” Said Genji. “Let me see what I can do.”

“So you want me to stand back until give some sort of signal?” Said Hanzo.

“That’s the plan.” Said Genji.

“Let’s hope it’ll work better than the bird call.” Said Hanzo.

“Hey! That bird call was accurate as hell!”  Genji snapped before going to the guy. He observed Genji talking to the young man having him shed off his cold exterior slowly but surely. Then Genji gave him a brief flash of eye contact telling him to make his move. He chugged down the drink in his hands, looked for a trashcan to throw it away in and went over. Genji included him in the conversation and Hanzo introduced himself. He felt that they hit it off right away as they ended up exchanging numbers by the time Hanzo ended up leaving and the two started dating and on the rare occasion slept together. However the two broke up due to distance and Hanzo’s unwillingness to tell his parents that he’s gay. In the present day he no longer has that man’s number saved as he lost the phone it was on or it broke during the last ten years. It was by sheer coincidence that he found the man again, or someone that looked like him, but this time with a wife and children in a mountain town near the abandoned watchpoint. He thought about approaching the man but decided against it as well he had supplies to grab as they were going to be stuck in the abandoned watchpoint for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this idea came up while listening to the Fun Home soundtrack and wondered what if the Shimadas were actually dysfunctional and then I started planning and writing. As for anyone here for the McHanzo it's gonna be a while before anything really happens with that but it will happen, be a bit patient.


End file.
